The Diary Connection
by Wawesome
Summary: What happens when Tommy finds Jude's old diary and reads through her thouhgts. Will the two end up together in the end?
1. Meeting Again

"Hello?"

"Hey honey. How are you?"

"Georgia?" Tommy asked excitedly. He hadn't heard from her in about a year.

"Yup. Well… uh… I just called to see how you were…"

"And?" Tommy asked knowingly.

"And to ask if you'd do me a little favor."

"How big of a "little" favor?"

"Nothing much. Just…uh…you know that Instant star competition on TV?"

"Yes…"

"Well…uh…that was kind of my idea. And, funnily enough, I need a producer for the winner."

"Wait. You don't mean…"

"Please Tommy? I have no one else and I think you'd be great at it and…oh… please Tommy? Please?"

"Okay, okay. Just stop begging."

"Thank you Tommy so much. I owe you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me one thing. Who is this Instant star person anyways?"

"Oh this sweet 15 year old girl. You'll love her. Her name is Jude Harrison."

'Why does that name sound so familiar?' Tommy thought.

**1 Week Later**

"Jude hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Just a sec!" Jude yelled back at her sister. She hurriedly brushed her hair through, put on some mascara, and rushed out her bedroom door.

"Geez. What took so damn long?" her sister asked annoyingly.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous and…"

"Whatever," said Sadie, "Let's just go." Ever since Jude had won the Instant Star competition Sadie had been really jealous and started blowing Jude off. "Remember I'm only doing this because dad made me. I'm not doing this for you."

"I know," said Jude. "You keep reminding me of that." And with that the two sisters walked outside, got inside Sadie's new car and drove off for G Major studios.

"Good morning ladies," said Georgia as the two sisters walked in. "As you know, I'm the manager of G Major studios, and you two are just on time. Your producer just got here Jude. Allow me to introduce you to Tom…"

"Tommy?" said Sadie spotting him walking into the room.

"Sadie? Jude?" said Tommy, surprised to see them standing there.

"Tommy!" said Sadie running over and giving him a hug. Jude rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I guess you know each other than?" Georgia asked, slightly confused.

"What gave that away?" Jude asked sarcastically. She slowly walked over to Tommy and smiled. He pulled her into a hug.

"Hey girl," he said. "I thought that name sounded familiar when Georgia told me. Congrats on winning."

"Thanks," said Jude starting to blush a little.

"Okay then," said Georgia. "Since we all already know each other, let's get to work. You guys can take studio A, and Sadie dear? You can go with your sister if you want."

"Okay, whatever," said Sadie. She was still staring at Tommy. She couldn't believe he was going to produce Jude. She always secretly wished that Tommy would get back together with her. Maybe now he would.

As the three of them walked down the halls to studio A, Jude started daydreaming. ' Wow,' she thought. 'I can't believe how jealous I used to be of Sadie and Tommy being together back then. I always wished he would fall for me after really getting to know my sister. But maybe things are different now. Oh well, whatever. At least he still calls me girl, and that's one thing Sadie can't take from me.'

As they walked into studio A, Tommy brought Jude back to real life. "Okay Jude. Go into that booth and show me what I've got to work with." As Jude walked into the booth and picked up a guitar, Tommy started daydreaming.

'Wow,' he thought. 'How come I didn't notice how pretty Jude was before? Well I guess I was just too obsessed with Sadie to notice. But now I notice, now that I've fallen for her. I just wonder how she feels about me.'

"Ready Tommy?" Jude asked politely.

"Ready when you are girl," he replied, smiling to himself. Sadie caught his smile and looked between the two, trying to catch something.

'He can't be falling for her,' she thought desperately. 'He just can't.'


	2. The first Show

Jude's first gig was only about a week after her first recording with Tommy. Things seemed to be going well. At least they were until Sadie got in the way.

Jude was getting back into her dressing room after her first performance ever. She had just sung her new song "24 hours" and she felt that she couldn't have done better. She walked into the room to find a sickening sight. Sadie had Tommy pushed up against a wall and they looked like they were sharing a very passionate kiss. Jude quickly turned around and ran away.

She ran down the hallway and through some doors that led into an empty alleyway. She sank down to the ground near a wall and started crying uncontrollably. She felt like she had been there for hours until someone came into the area.

"Jude?" came Tommy's soothing voice. "What's wrong?" She looked up and saw a confused, yet concerned, look on Tommy's face.

"Oh. I…um…" she was trying to wipe tears from her eyes. "I… uh…just didn't do as well as I thought I would. It just got to me for a minute. That's all."

"Are you sure that's all?" he asked, still not convinced. "I mean after all that practice, you should have sounded like a perfect angel gone rock 'n roll. At least I thought you sounded like…"

"Oh drop the shit, Tommy. You didn't hear me sing at all. You were too busy locking lips with my sister, as usual."

"So that's what's wrong." Said Tommy feeling a little embarrassed Jude was standing right there watching them.

"Yeah, that's pretty much why," said Jude, getting annoyed.

"Why would that bother you so much?" asked Tommy suspiciously.

"You still don't get it, do you?" asked Jude getting more upset by the minute.

"Get what?" said Tommy. "I just want to know what's going on."

"Forget it," said Jude. "I can't handle this right now." And with that she got up, brushed past Tommy into the building, and walked out of sight.

As she was walking toward the entrance she heard a way too familiar voice. "Eden," said Jude, and she quickened her pace.

She finally found Sadie near her car and rushed over.

"What's up Jude? You look like you've been crying." Ever since Tommy had started producing Jude, Sadie had been a little warmer towards her sister.

"I'm fine," said Jude not looking at her sister. "Let's just get out of here."

Back in the alleyway Tommy was still confused as to what had just happened.

'What don't I get?' he thought. 'All I know is that Sadie still likes me and now Jude hates me. Why won't Sadie just leave me alone? I already told her we're through. Now how do I get Jude?' With that final thought he realized he was already at his viper. He got in and had a sudden idea. 'Didn't Jude give me something about a year ago. Hmm… what was it? I'll just call her and ask her about it. But maybe tomorrow, she's probably still more than pissed at me right now.'


	3. The Diary

Chapter 3: The Diary 

The first thing Tommy did the next day was call the Harrison residents. He hoped, no prayed, that Jude would answer the phone. Sadie was the very last person he wanted to talk to right now. But then who should answer the phone but that very person.

"Hi Tommy," said Sadie sweetly. She recognized the caller ID.

"Hi," said Tommy as politely as he could. "Is Jude there?"

"Yes…"

"Well could I talk to her please?" asked Tommy, getting really annoyed.

"Um… fine. Just hold a sec." She put down the phone and went to find Jude. She spotted her going back up the stairs. "Jude?"

"Let me guess. Tommy's on the phone?"

"You guessed it," she said with a frown.

Jude slowly walked back down the stairs and went to get the phone. "Hello?" she said politely.

"Hey girl," he said. "I just called to ask you something."

"Okay…" said Jude, confused.

"When you and your family moved out of the old neighborhood, did you give me something? Like a book or something?"

'Oh my God,' thought Jude. 'It hasn't been a year yet!'

"Jude? Are you still there?"

"Oh. Sorry," said Jude, coming back to the present.

"Well? Did you?"

"Yes," said Jude shakily.

"Well what did it say?"

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Umm… I have to go. Now. Bye!"

"Wait! What did it …" But she had already hung up. "What now?" said Tommy.

Moving on from the phone call, Tommy decided to look for the thing Jude had given him. He decided to look in the garage where he kept all of his old memories. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but if he saw it, he was sure he would recognize it. He was looking through some old books, when something caught his eye. He picked it up. It was a little blue denim book with some rhinestones on it. It looked like it used to have a lock on it.

'Could this be it?' he wondered. He carefully opened it. On the back of the cover it said: **Property of Jude. KEEP OUT!** The first page of the book was written on. He was surprised to see it was addressed to him.

Tommy,

This is hard for me to say to you, so I want you to look through this. Don't let my

sister know about his. So just read the contents of this diary and respond to it within a year

after I move. If you don't respond, I'll just take it as this freaks you out.

Hopefully talk to you soon,

Jude H.

'Well,' he thought. 'Might as well see what this is about.' And with that, he turned the page and began reading Jude's old thoughts.


	4. What Jude Really Thinks

Jude's first entry took Tommy by surprise. It said:

This is the first day in my new city and neighborhood. So far I've only met one neighbor. His name is Tommy and he is EXTREMLY hot! I wonder what he thought of me. I hope I get to know him better. I don't know what I'll do if Sadie gets the guy I like, again. God I hate her so much. She always gets whatever I want, but not this time. This time I'm getting the guy, I mean Tommy. I hope he thought I was hot and I hope he doesn't like my sister. I really want to have my first boyfriend, and soon, or I don't know what I'll do.

'Wow,' Tommy thought. 'I never realized that she was so determined to be my girlfriend. No wonder she was so upset when I was kissing her sister, or her sister was kissing me, or… whatever. Anyway, I never knew.' Then he started reading the next entry.

I wish time could time could turn back and my sister wasn't here just a few minutes ago. I was finally so close to finding peace. Here are the details:

I was walking outside when I heard Sadie and Tommy talking. Tommy was asking Sadie out! I was so upset I ran back inside the house and in my room crying the whole way. While I was crying I decide that as long as I was alive I would never get anything to myself. Basically I decided to commit suicide. I was just about ready when my sister walked in. She basically saved my life, but I still wish she were dead. I was so determined to have Tommy as my first official boyfriend, but who I'm I kidding? Of course he would pick my sister over me. I guess the only way to happiness is killing my sister. I still can't believe she said yes. She knew I basically worshipped him. Why does she always have to make my life so miserable?

Tommy had no comment. Sadie knew Jude liked and still said yes? But more importantly, Jude really, really liked him? That's what he had no clue about. Jude had always wanted Tommy. He never knew Sadie could be so mean. All of this stuff in the diary was really surprising him. So now that he knew what Jude wanted, he was going to tell her how he really felt about her, or maybe after so more reading. Just to be a little more updated.

About 2 hours passed and finally Tommy decided he had read enough for the day. He now knew so much more about Jude. Like how much she hated her sister and was jealous of her, and how much Jude really loved Tommy (and here he thought she was beautiful all along). Ever since he had met Jude he had liked her. He only went out with Sadie because he wanted Jude to get jealous, and he didn't think Jude had liked him anyways. He didn't mean for her to try suicide though. He really did want to go out with he, but Sadie lied and said that Jude didn't like him when he asked. He never knew Sadie could be so horrible, especially to Jude. She was just nice to Jude in front of him to make a good impression, so no wonder Jude was always so distant from everyone. She didn't want Sadie to take them away. So Tommy decided to go to Jude's house the next day and confess his feelings to Jude before it was too late and he didn't get another chance.


	5. Runaway

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! They mean so much to me. So please keep R/R!

Tommy woke up the next morning around 9. He got up, dressed, and was heading out the door when he saw Jude. She was at his door taping a note to it.

"Oh!" said Jude, startled that he had opened the door.

"Hi," said Tommy. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Not now," said Jude, suddenly nervous. "Uh…Sadie's waiting for me in the car, and… I just have to go. Bye!" and she ran off before he could say another word.

"But wait I…" She pretended not to hear him and kept walking, well basically running, back to her car.

"Hi Tommy!" yelled Sadie from the car.

"Wait!" yelled Tommy, but they were already driving away. "Might as well read the note then," he said, but what he read really freaked him out.

Tommy,

I guess the diary really freaked you out since you haven't said anything about it. I'm sorry I freaked you out, but I just had to tell you because I thought I'd never see you again. Anyways, I just want to tell you that I've made up my mind… ever since I saw you and Sadie kissing I've decided I'm going to run away. I just can't seem to have anything of my own well Sadie's around. If I leave I might be able to actually have something of my own. So again I'm really sorry about the diary. I just couldn't keep my feelings from you forever. There's just one more thing I want to say… Don't try to stop me. I know you probably won't, but I'm just telling you.

Sincerely,

Jude Harrison

"No!" said Tommy. "I can't let her go! I have to tell her! I have to stop her before it's too late!" And with that he went to his viper to hopefully catch Jude before it was too late.

Tommy got to the Harrison house in record time. He basically sprinted to the door and rang the doorbell. And of course, Sadie answered.

"Hi Tommy," Sadie said, batting her eyelashes.

"Hi," said Tommy, ignoring her attempt to flirt with him. "Is Jude here?"

"No," said Sadie, upset he was ignoring her. "She just left for the studio. Wait, shouldn't you be there with her?" But he didn't hear her because he was already going back to his viper. "Wait! What's going on?" But he was already driving away.

Jude was in her new car, well Sadie's old car, and she had all of her stuff with he. She was heading to her old family's farm. She was only going to stay there for a little while until she could find somewhere out of Canada she could go. She was at a stoplight when soft tears started rolling down her cheeks. She really had hoped Tommy would respond. She could have sworn he was starting to like her just before they moved away. She hated her sister so much for taking everything she had ever cared about away from her. The only thing Jude had was singing. Sadie was a terrible singer, so luckily singing was a talent and Sadie couldn't take that from Jude.

The light then turned green and Jude continued driving. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with running away, but at the same time she couldn't believe she was finally going to be happy. After a few more days Sadie would still be far away in Canada and Jude would be happily living somewhere in the U.S. starting over her career as a singer. The only drawback would be that Tommy wouldn't be her producer anymore, and that sucked because he worked really well with Jude.

'Oh well,' thought Jude. 'Things will finally be going right for me. And for once in my life I might actually be happy." With these thoughts she stopped crying on drove on into the horizon.

Tommy arrived at the studio and burst through the doors.

"Tommy?" said Georgia. "Why are you here? You and Jude have the day off. Remember?"

"So Jude isn't here?" he asked sadly.

"No. Why would she be? Tommy what's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know," said Sadie walking in. "You just left me standing there clueless."

"Something wrong?" asked Kwest walking in.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Georgia.

"She's my sister," said Sadie. "I should know what's wrong with her."

"Better start explaining Tommy," said Georgia. "What's up with Jude?"

"Well," said Tommy. "She's sort of… trying to… she's trying to run away!"

"What?" said Sadie, Kwest, and Georgia all together.


	6. Looking For Her

"My sister is so idiotic," said Sadie to Kwest. Kwest was driving and they were out looking for Jude around the town. "I can't believe she would run away. Why would she even think about running away? She has everything here."

"Really?" said Kwest.

"Yeah…" said Sadie, "why you ask?"

"Because that's not what I've heard."

"What have you heard?"

"Well that you're the one that has everything. Jude's always complaining how you're the spoiled one, and how you have everything that she ever wanted."

"Like what?"

"Well she says that your mom and dad always paid more attention to you, that you got to go to the better school, and…"

"And what?"

"That you took away the thing that she wanted most."

"Which is…" Kwest didn't answer but hen he caught Sadie staring at him.

"Tommy," he said in a whisper.

"What!" yelled Sadie, which made Kwest almost crash into the car next to him. "She liked him?"

"You always knew she did."

"I know but... wait. How do you know all of this?"

"Uh… I was just guessing?"

"Kwest?" she looked at him sternly and he gave up the act.

"Tommy told me."

"How does Tommy know all this?"

"Um…" but then Kwest's cell rang. "Go to answer that." Said Kwest, very relieved he didn't have to answer Sadie. "Hello?"

"Hey Kwest, it's Tommy. Can you ask Sadie something for me?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Can you ask her if they still have that old farm they used to go to during the summer?"

"Hang on," he turned to Sadie "Sadie?"

"Yup."

"Do you still have your old family farm?"

"Yeah…" said Sadie suspiciously. "Why?"

"Tommy wants to know." Sadie just kept staring at Kwest for more answers but he just ignored her. "Hey Tommy? She says they do."

"Then that's where I think Jude is."

"Great. Want us to head up there?"

"No," said Tommy. "I should go. You two can just go home now. Just tell Sadie I've found her and she's okay."

"Alright Tommy. See you later then,"

"What did he say?"

"He found Jude,"

"Really? Is she okay?"

"He said she's fine and that we should just go home now."

"I am so going to strangle her when she gets home." After all of the excitement of finding Jude, Sadie forgot about her question and for that, Kwest was grateful.

Tommy was so used to going up to the farm house with the Harrison's entire family that he couldn't believe that it took him so long to think of it. But he was pretty sure that Jude would be there, because where else could she go?

Tommy wished that he had read the diary earlier because as the days grow closer to Jude and her family moving away, he had started really liking her. Maybe if he had read it earlier Jude wouldn't have been as depressed as she is now, and she wouldn't have even thought about running away.

He really wished Jude would be there. Then would be the perfect time to tell her how he really feels about her. Then she would be happy. Then maybe she wouldn't be so jealous of Sadie and maybe, actually, be okay with her sister. 'Don't be crazy,' thought Tommy. 'Only when the sisters are married and live a **LONG** way away from each other will they finally be happy.'


	7. Love At Last

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far! Hope you enjoy! And please review! J**

It had been a long time since Jude had been at the old farm house, almost a year. She had only been there for a few hours when she heard a knock on the door. "I was hoping he wouldn't figure it out so quickly," she said to herself as she went to the door. She opened it to find a very stressed looking Tommy.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, stepping into the small home.

"I'm sorry," said Jude. "But I wasn't really running away. At first I was, but then I thought it all out here. I just needed to go somewhere to think. Not like you were really worried about me though."

"Jude," he said as he sat down she walked over to him. "I read the diary and…"

"I said I was sorry already. And I don't want to talk about it since tomorrow will be a year and… I'm just really sorry okay?"

"That's not okay because…"

"Just drop it already!"

"No," said Tommy, forcing calm into his voice. "I won't drop it because… because I Love You!" he said quickly.

"I…" but hen she stopped suddenly realizing what he had just said. "What?"

"I have always loved you Jude. That's what I was trying to tell you back at my house."

Jude was stunned. She had thought he had started liking her right before she moved, but she never really believed he did.

"I…I…" she started, but she didn't really know what to say.

"You do still like me don't you?"

"I…yes!" she finally got out. "But then why were you kissing my sister?"

"I already told you. She kissed me. Anyways I'm over her. She lied to me and said that you didn't like me at all."

"She told you that? How could she do that to me?" Jude was so amazed she could barely talk or care about what her sister had said. She started walking back to her room when he stopped her.

"Wait," he got up and walked toward her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she smiled, looking up into his amazing blue eyes. "I've waited too long to do this," he said. Then he kissed her with everything he had in him. With all the love he had been holding for so long. They finally broke apart and Jude felt like she was in a daze.

"I think we should get some sleep before we have to face everyone tomorrow." She said. "It's too late to go back now."

"Yeah," said Tommy, staring at Jude.

"Goodnight then," said Jude.

"Wait," said Tommy again. Then he pulled her into another kiss, longer this time.

"Night," said Jude, finally breaking them apart.

"Night," said Tommy, staring after her as she closed her bedroom door.

Tommy started walking towards his usual room and started thinking. 'I've never felt like this after any other kiss. Jude must be the one meant for me.' He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard someone scream, "Tommy Help!"

"Jude!" he yelled back, but only silence answered him.


	8. My Kidnapper

**A/N: I am sooo so sorry that it has taken me sooo long to update, but I promise that this chapter will answer what happened at the end of the last chapter. So please, R/R!**

"Tommy!" Jude screamed as someone grabbed her from behind.

"I don't think so," a voice whispered in her ear, and Jude found herself become suddenly unconscious.

By the time Tommy got outside he found Jude's car gone and nobody around. "Jude!" he screamed, but there was no answer. The only clue he found was a small piece of paper that said: 10-1-13-9-5. 'I know that code,' Tommy thought. 'Jude just showed me how to crack it. Now let's see if it makes sense…' He worked out the code. "That loser!" Tommy yelled out loud. 'She never liked him! I can't believe he still can't get over her!'

Jude awoke the next morning not knowing where she was. She looked around and noticed she was in her own car. She was sitting in the back seat and somebody she couldn't see was driving.

"Good morning Jude," said Jamie. Jude quickly sat up and saw him driving. All of a sudden all of last nights memories started flooding back to her.

"Where are we? Where are you taking me?" Jude asked.

"Let's first talk about what happened yesterday," he said smoothly.

"All I remember is screaming and then going unconscious."

"Well there's a little more to the story then that. I went to your house to try to talk to you. I got there just when your "lovely" sister got there. I asked her if you were home and she told me you had ran away, she was never very good at keeping secrets you know, and that Tommy had went after you. Of course that sounded like bad news because you know how much I can't stand that "Quincy" kid. So I asked her if she knew where you were and she just said that Kwest had said something about your parent's farm.

"So I Knew that was where you would be and that's how I got there. I just waited until the right moment and when I saw you outside all alone I knew it would be the perfect moment. You turned around to do something and that's when I went and grabbed you. You screamed so I had no choice but to hit you over the head with your purse that I found on the floor. And that's when I dragged you into your car and drove away."

"Wait… Why did you want to talk to me anyways? Why you go all the way out there just to talk to me? Wait…Are you stalking me?"

"Of course not! I just really needed to talk to you. I wasn't even sure I would see you with that "Quincy" guy around." The mention of Tommy's last name reminded Jude of the wonderful experience that was shared between the two of them last night.

"Tommy," Jude whispered. She had almost forgotten about him. He must be worried sick as to where she was right now.

"Yeah Tommy," said Jamie, his voice filled with hate.

"So why did you end up kidnapping me?"

"It was the only way I would get time alone to talk to you. And now we'll have the rest of our lives to talk to each other."

"What do you mean 'the rest of our lives'?"

"I'm taking you with me to Cuba."

"What?" she asked, thinking she hadn't heard right. But Jamie had no reply.

Finally they pulled into a gas station and Jamie turned to look at her. "Jude," he said. "I just know that someday you will love me the way that I love you." Any sentence that came from Jamie and had the word "love" in it made Jude feel nauseated.

While Jamie was filling up the car with gas, Jude got a sudden idea. As soon as Jamie walked back into the car, Jude said" I need to use the restroom."

"Fine," he said, "But you can't take your purse with you."

"Um…I kind of need my purse. It's a girl thing."

Jamie thought about it then said, "Fine, but I'll be waiting right outside the door. So don't try anything."

"Don't worry," she said with a smirk. "I've got nothing to hide."

Tommy heard his cell phone ring and practically jumped on it. "Jude!" he yelled, recognizing the caller idea. "Where are you? What happened?"

"Tommy wait," she said quietly. She had just remembered that she had her cell phone in her purse. "I'm on the outskirts of the city. The person who took me was…"

"Jamie. I know. I found the code you wrote on the piece of paper on the ground."

"Thank goodness. Now Tommy, what I need you to do is…"

"Hurry up in there!" yelled Jamie.

"Hold on!" Jude yelled back. "I need you to come out here and stop at the first gas station you see right outside of town. Ask the cashier to use the bathroom and once you get inside look for the loose tile on the floor. Underneath it will be a note telling you where I will be."

"Jude!" Jamie was getting very impatient.

"Wait Jude I…"

"Jude!" he was getting louder.

"Sorry Tommy. I have to go now. Just remember I love you and…"

"But Jude I…"

"Jude, get out here or else!"

"Bye Tommy!" Then she hung up and walked out to a very angry looking Jamie.


	9. Being Separated

**A/N: I was thinking about giving up on this story but I just recently changed my mind. Thanks to the ones that reviewed the last chapter, reviews mean so much to me! Okay, enough of me rambling, here's the next chapter. And don't forget to review!**

Before Jude could say anything, Jamie grabbed her and practically dragged her to the car. He stuffed her in the back seat and slammed the door shut. As soon as he closed his door he started screaming at her.

"What the hell took so long! You were in there for almost 15 minutes! What were you doing?" Jude quickly looked away to think of what to say.

"I was…uh…I was just fixing my hair and makeup. You know. I just wanted to look good for the world to see." She put on a fake grin and hoped he would buy it. He only looked at her suspiciously and then turned away.

"I don't know about you sometimes Jude. I truly love, but sometimes you scare me." And with that he started the car and they drove off in the direction of the airport.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy hung up the phone with a frown. He had tried to tell Jude that he didn't have a car at the moment. What happened was that Tommy ran outside to find Jude and he realized that his car was gone. He didn't know how that idiot Jamie did it but he managed to make Tommy's car disappear. So now he was stuck at the farm house and he was debating if he should just call Kwest and tell him the whole stupid story.

He finally decided to just call Kwest and tell him, Jude was worth letting the whole world know that he was so stupid he couldn't even find his own car. Well actually his car was stolen, but same difference.

"Hey Tommy, man, where've you been?" Kwest answered his cell phone and recognized the idea at once.

"Dude, I need you to come down to the Harrison farm house and give me a ride. It's a long story, but I'll tell you what happened once you get here."

"I thought you had a car when you went down to get Jude. Didn't you?"

"I did, but now I don't. Look dude can you just get down here as fast as you can?"

"Sure dude. Wait…isn't Jude with you?"

"She was. Look, just get here and I'll explain everything."

"Okay man. See you then."

Tommy hung up the phone and hung his head. He didn't know how far away Jude could be right now. He just knew that no matter what, he had to find her and get her back. He finally expresses his feelings to her and then she goes and gets kidnapped. 'Maybe I'm cursed,' he thought sadly. 'Maybe we were just never meant to be. It just seems like every time we finally get closer, something happens that breaks us apart.' With that thought he retreated to his guest room and waited for Kwest to come for him.

----------------------------------------------

Jude and Jamie got to the airport right outside of Toronto and finally realization hit Jude. Jamie really meant what he said. He really was taking her to Cuba. Suddenly she didn't feel so well.

"Here we are," said Jamie, "Only a few hours away from Cuba and our new, closer life." Jude felt like she could just scream at Jamie for being so stupid. In fact, she did scream at him.

"Why are you so stupid!" Jamie looked at her in shock and passers by stared. "Um…," Jude felt a little embarrassed but then she shook it off and continued what she was trying to say. "I mean if you wanted to spend more time with me you could have just called me and asked me to hang out sometime."

"You just don't get it Jude, do you? I want you all to myself. How would I get to keep you all to myself with that 'Quincey' always around you? It was almost like he's stalking you around G-Major or something."

"Um, if you haven't noticed…HE'S MY PRODUCER! He kind of needs to be around me at G-Major!"

"Calm down Jude. You're making people stare." It was true, people were staring at them but Jude didn't care. She just wanted Jamie to hear her through. "Look, we'll finish this conversation on the plane. But if we don't get going now we'll miss our ride." He grabbed her arm and, once again, practically dragged her to the gate where they would be boarding their plane.


	10. Tagging Sadie Along

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter. I'm trying to keep up with updating my stories so you'll probably be happy to know that I'll be updating a heck of a lot faster now. So now here you go…Chapter 10!**

Kwest finally arrived at the farm house after what seemed like forever to Tommy. He heard a knock at the door and wasn't surprised to see Kwest there but he was a little surprised to see Sadie there as well.

"Sorry man," Kwest said, seeing the small look of surprise on Tommy's face as he saw Sadie standing there. "She practically said she would kill me if I didn't let her come."

"Yeah and I want to know where my sister is and I want to know right now," Sadie said as she walked into the familiar farm house.

"Fine, I'll explain everything. Just let me think for a minute." Tommy sat down and put his head in his hands. He had finally just let himself admit everything to Kwest, but to Sadie? This could get just a little more complicated then what he was hoping for.

He finally looked up to see two expectant faces looking directly at him for details. "Fine," he finally said. "It all started when I came down here the other day to find Jude."

"She was here right?" Sadie interrupted. Tommy knew that this couldn't just be easy with no interruptions with Sadie around. So he decided just to try and bear with her for a while.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth. "She was here. Obviously," he said the last part through a whisper that only Kwest probably heard because he looked up to see Kwest smirking.

"Anyway," he continued. "She was here when I got here and she had just made up her mind to come back home. So we agreed that we should just stay here for the night and we would go back home in the morning. I was just about to go to sleep when I heard Jude scream."

"Oh my gosh!" Sadie exclaimed. "Was she alright? What happened?"

"Well," Tommy said grudgingly again. "I ran outside to where I thought it was coming from and was scared to death when I didn't see anyone there and Jude's car was gone."

"Did you find out what happened from there man?" asked Kwest, now anxious to find out what had happened to Jude.

"Well I called her cell phone like a million times to see where she was but she never answered," he took a long deep breath and then took a pause before continuing again. "Finally early this morning she called me."

"How?" Sadie asked. "If she never answered her cell phone then how did she call you later?"

"I don't know how she called me, she just told me this." He took another long breath before continuing. "She told me that Jamie was the kidnapper..."

"Jamie!" Kwest and Sadie both said at the same time.

"Yes, Jamie. I know, he doesn't seem like the type to kidnap, but… Anyway, she also told me that she was at the first gas station outside of town and that if I went inside the bathroom there and looked under the loose floor tile that there would be a note there telling us where she would be and all of the other details that we need to know."

"But wait," said Kwest. "Then what happened to your car?"

"Well I just realized this morning when I went to go get in my car that that loser Jamie either stole my car or hid it somewhere."

"Your viper?" Sadie asked in awe. Tommy just nodded, not being able to say anything.

"So now it's personal," Kwest said, knowing Tommy loved his viper more than anything.

"It was personal before," Tommy said quietly. He thought no one had heard him, but Sadie did and at that moment, just then, she suddenly realized just how deeply in love Jude was with Tommy, and maybe just how much Tommy loved her back.

"So I guess we should get going then," said Kwest, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah let's go," said Sadie. "The sooner we find Jude the sooner I can breathe again."

'Yeah right,' thought Tommy.

------------------------------------

As all of this was going on at the farm house, Jude and Jamie were just boarding their plane to Cuba.

"I get plane sick really easily Jamie. So maybe we should just skip this and go to…"

"You're lying Jude," said Jamie. "I could always tell with you. You never look me in the eye when you lie. You're the only person where I can always tell when you're lying."

'And that's a good thing how?' Jude wonder as they both boarded the plane. 'Well,' thought Jude, 'This will probably be my last plane trip in a long time. Knowing how obsessed Jamie is with me, I'll probably never get to go on a plane ride again.'

------------------------------------

Tommy, Kwest, and Sadie finally got to the gas station and then there was an argument about who should go and get the note that Jude had left.

"I should go get," Sadie argued. "She's my sister."

"No," said Tommy. "I should go get it. She told me about it, and anyway, you don't really care that much about your sister as much as you want everyone to think you do."

"That's not true," Sadie argued. "I do care about my sister really deeply. Even if you don't think I do, Tommy, I really, really do."

"Well you sure don't show it. You knew that she really liked me and you still went out with me just to make Jude jealous and to make sure that you had anything and everything that she wanted, just to make yourself look better."

Sadie looked at Tommy shocked that he knew so much. She kept trying to think how to reword what he had just said, but there was no way around it. He was right. Everything he had just said about her was the truth.

"Umm…," said Kwest, trying to break the awkward silence. "Maybe Tommy should just go. Jude did tell him first and…"

"Just go," said Sadie. "Suddenly I don't feel so well."

Tommy looked at Sadie to ask what was wrong, but she avoided his baby blue eyes as hard as she could. So Tommy got out of the car and went to the cashier to ask for the key to the bathroom.

As soon as Tommy walked into the store, he had to cover his ears to avoid serious damage.

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled a girl standing in line as she saw 'Lil Tommy Q.' from Boyz Attack walk into the store. "You're Tom Quincy from Boyz Attack! I love you man!" she yelled.

"Yeah," he said awkwardly. He hated when he bumped into some sort of crazed fan from his Boyz Attack years.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked with begging eyes.

"Sure. Why not?" he said as she walked over to him with a pen and paper.

------------------------------------

"Last call for all passengers boarding the plane for Cuba. Last call for all passengers," called a lady over an intercom as Jude and Jamie boarded the plane.

Jude tried to escape Jamie, but he saw her and grabbed her arm tightly. "Don't worry, babe. It will be just me and you left together in a few hours."

'Babe?' thought Jude. 'Where's my old high school buddy and what did you do with him?' Jude thought to herself as, glumly, the two of them boarded their plane.

-----------------------------------

Finally Tommy got to the bathroom and started looking frantically for the loose floor tile.

"Come on," he kept muttering to himself. "Come on." After about a minute or so more of looking, he found it. "Yes!" He quickly unfolded it and read it through.

Tommy,

I know that you already know that Jamie is the kidnapper. So, here's what you need to know.

Jamie is planning to take me to Cuba to live with him up there. I know, you probably think he's crazy. And I agree. He does seem a little crazy and obsessed with me. Anyway, he'll be taking me to the first airport outside of town. Don't worry, you can't miss the thing. It's freaking huge! I don't know where in Cuba he'll actually be taking me, but if you get as far as Cuba, somewhere along the line I'm sure I can leave you another note.

Hope you get here soon!

Love You Lots,

Jude

'It's funny,' thought Tommy as he walked back to the car. 'How can Jude still write a note with so many little side comments even when she's in a tough situation? Got to give a girl her props for that.'

"So what's up man?" asked Kwest as Tommy got back to the car.

"I found it," he said as he smiled.

"Let me see it," said Sadie, trying to snatch it from him.

"No!" he said a little too quickly and he pulled it away with maybe just a little too much force.

"Okay," said Sadie, looking only slightly offended.

"So where to then?" asked Kwest.

"To the airport just about two blocks from here," said Tommy as he folded the note and put it in his jacket pocket. Sadie watched carefully as he did so.

"Off we go then," said Kwest as they turned out of the gas station and on to the road to find Jude.

-----------------------------------

"Finally time for take off," said Jamie as the flight stewardess came around to make sure everyone had their seatbelt on correctly.

"Yeah," said Jude as she realized that Tommy was probably going to be just a few minutes late to save her from her 'life' with Jamie in _Cuba_. 'Why, of all places, _Cuba_?' Jude thought to herself as the captain of the plane made a quick, and very pleasing, announcement.

-----------------------------------

"Can't you go any faster?" Tommy asked Kwest as he looked at his watch.

"Chill Tommy, why the sudden rush?" Kwest asked, side glancing at his best friend as he continued to drive.

"Well," said Tommy. "It's ten to three and planes usually take off at an exact hour."

"Don't worry man," he said, "If we don't make Jude's plane, we'll just make the next one going down to Cuba."

"That's what I thought you were going to say," Tommy said quietly.

-----------------------------------

"I'm sorry to say this folks," started the captain of the plane. "But it seems that we are experiencing technical difficulties. Sorry for any inconveniences, but we'll have to have all passengers exit the plane. Thank you for your cooperation, and we will have you all boarded on the next flight to Cuba. Have a nice day."

'Yes!' Jude thought. 'This will give Tommy just enough time to come and save me!'

"Damn it!" said Jamie. "Now we'll have to wait longer until we are finally alone together. Forever." Jamie said as the two of them exited the plane.

'He really is psycho," thought Jude as they went back to the airport waiting room.

They sat down next to each other and Jamie tried to grab Jude's hand.

"What are you doing!" she asked, looking at him completely appalled.

"Trying to hold your hand," he said, looking her directly in the eye. The weirdest realization just then hit Jude.

'Wow,' she thought. 'It's really weird how I just noticed that I only get that weird feeling in my stomach when I look into Tommy's eyes. I never really realized that before.'

"Hello," said Jamie, waving a hand in front of Jude's eyes. "Are you still with me here Jude?"

"Wh-What?" said Jude, coming out of her trance.

"I said, are you still with me here? You know, on the planet Earth?" It took Jude a second to comprehend what Jamie was saying.

"Oh course I'm still here!" she said angrily as she finally understood what he was saying. "Just…um...oh yeah. Don't try to hold my hand ever again. Okay?"

Then Jamie did something that Jude never expected him to do.

**A/N: Okay so I know that everyone will probably be a little upset that I left a cliffhanger, but I just felt like being evil today. Anyway, you all should be happy that I actually wrote more than usually. So please review and tell me what you thought. The more reviews I get the faster I will review. So go review right now! (please!) **


	11. At The Airport

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! My computers being acting stupid lately though, so really there wasn't anyway that I could update faster. Hope at least one person is still reading this. So please don't forget to review, and once again I'm really sorry! **

Jamie swung his hand back and slapped Jude hard across the face. Jude felt his cold hand hit her face and she just couldn't help but let the tears come out. Jamie looked and Jude and realizing what he had just done, he stood up and looked at Jude in shock.

"I…I'm sorry Jude." Jude just looked at Jamie and stood up and ran off towards the nearest bathroom.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy, Kwest, and Sadie finally arrived at the airport. As soon as they walked into the waiting room Tommy practically sprinted to the ticket booth.

"I need 1 ticket to Cuba on the next plane that goes there."

"What about us?" Sadie called out.

"I mean that I need 3 tickets," he said as Sadie smiled as she walked up behind him with Kwest.

"Well," said the lady at the desk as she looked at her computer. "There was a plane to Cuba that was going to take off at 3." Tommy looked at his watch and sighed as he saw it was 3:05. "But that flight was canceled due to technical difficulties at the last minute." Tom smiled. "So I could put you on that flight, but there's only one seat left." They all looked at each other. "I'll give you a minute to think it over," she said as she started to help the people behind them.

"I'm going," Tommy said before Sadie and Kwest could say anything.

"No way Tommy, you got to go and get the note. Now it's my turn to do something." They both looked at Kwest who just shrugged.

"Don't bring me into this. I'm just providing the driving part of this trip." Tommy and Sadie glared at each other.

"You know what, why don't we just look around for Jude and Jamie first? It was probably their flight that got cancelled anyway." Kwest just nodded and Sadie continued to glare at Tommy.

"Fine," she finally said. "But if there not here, this discussion is not over." Tommy just rolled his eyes and then they all went separate ways to look for Jude and Jamie.

-------------------------------------------

Jude ran into the bathroom into the bathroom and into the nearest stall. She locked the door and broke down completely in tears. 'I just wish Tommy was here,' she thought to herself.

"Attention all passengers boarding the next plane to Cuba," said a voice over the intercom. "The next plane will be boarding in 5 minutes. Please start to head over to the gate and we will be boarding immediately. Thank you." Jude sighed as she decided that she might as well go and find Jamie or he might just do something worse then slap her if they missed the next plane.

She walked out and saw that Jamie was waiting for her over to the side. She slowly walked over to him and stood about a yard away from him when she stopped.

"Look Jude," he said as e walked toward her and she backed away from him. "I'm really sorry for hurting you. I don't know what came over me, but I promise I will never hurt you again." Jude just looked at the floor and Jamie came and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's just go to the gate now," she said as she gave up hope on Tommy coming and saving her.

"That's my girl," he said as he let her go and walked with her over to the gate.

-------------------------------------------

"… We will be boarding immediately. Thank you," finished the intercom. Tommy turned and decided to walk back over to the waiting room to find Kwest and Sadie.

"First let's go and get our ticket," he said when he found them. They nodded their agreement and walked back over to the ticket booth.

"We've made our decision," Sadie said to the same lady they talked to last time.

"I'm sorry but I already sold your ticket to someone else because I didn't think you'd be coming back."

"What?!" exclaimed Tommy. "You said you would give us a minute to think it over!"

"When I said a minute, I literally meant a minute," she said sternly. "Now I can give you 3 tickets to the next plane to Cuba, but that's the earliest you're going to get." Tommy looked at the other two and they nodded.

"Well then we would like to take those tickets please," Tommy said with strained politeness.

-------------------------------------------

Jude and Jamie boarded the plane and sat in the same exact seats as last time.

"We will be leaving in 5 minutes," said the stewardess.

"I need to use the restroom," said Jude to Jamie.

"Weren't you just in a restroom?"

"Yes, but I didn't need to go then," she said as she tried to put a smile on her face.

"Fine, but you have to be back here before take off."

"Okay, be back in two," she said as she walked off to the back of the plane where the exit was. "Excuse me?" she said to a nearby stewardess.

"How can I help you Hun?"

"I seem to be on the wrong plane, can you help me get off before take off?"

"Sure sweetie, no problem. Just follow me." Jude followed the stewardess to the nearest exit. "Here you are sweetie, anyone else with you?"

"Nope, thank you."

"Sure thing, and have a nice day."

"You too," Jude said as she happily walked off of the plane.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy, Sadie, and Kwest all went over to the gate where the plane leaving to Cuba right now was going to be taking off.

"Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll see Jude before she gets on the plane," said Kwest hopefully.

"It looks like they already boarded," said Tommy glumly.

"Hey look. It looks like someone is getting off the plane over there," Sadie pointed over to where a blonde was getting off of the plane.

"She looks familiar," said Tommy as he squinted to see who it was. "It's probably just a stewardess though," he said as he looked back over to the front of the plane.

-------------------------------------------

"Okay, we are ready to take off. If everyone would just buckle their seatbelts we can be on our way," said a stewardess as she passed Jamie.

"Excuse me?" he called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a blonde around here walking around somewhere?"

"Did she have big blue eyes?"

"Yes, have you seen her?"

"Yes, just about a minute ago. She told me she was on the wrong plane and so I helped her off."

"You did what?!"

"Calm down sir. I helped her off the plane."

"She wasn't on the wrong plane! She was with me!"

"I'm sorry sir she said there was no one else with her."

"I need to get off of this plane and go find her."

"I'm sorry but it is too late to exit now. The pilot is already ready to take off. We can book you for the next flight back to the Canada though."

"I need to get off now though!"

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Please sit down and put your seatbelt on and we can book you for the next plane back." Jamie thought about fighting back, but in the end just sat down and put his head in his hands.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy, Sadie, and Kwest watched as the plane Jude would be on took off. Tommy looked at the ground after it left.

"Well, I guess we should go and wait for our plane then," said Kwest as he put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Yeah," Tommy said as he turned around. Then the sound of explosion filled the entire airport. The three of them turned around and saw a devastating sight.

**A/N: I will post more as soon as I can! So please review and tell me what you thought!**


	12. Tommy Risks For Jude

**A/N: I was so happy with all the reviews that I got from the last chapter! So in honor of all those who reviewed, I'm posting this chapter a little earlier than expected. So I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Jude was walking to the gate when she heard a loud explosion. She turned around and saw, up in the sky, the plane she was just in on fire and quickly coming back down to the platform she was standing on. Jude screamed as the plane came closer but she couldn't seem to make her legs want to run.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy, Sadie, and Kwest all turned around to see the plane that Jude was supposed to be on, caught on fire and quickly coming back down to the platform. Then they heard someone screaming and saw that the blonde girl they saw earlier was standing right where the plane was about to crash and she seemed to be immobilized with terror.

"Someone has to save her," Sadie said as the plane got even closer to where the girl was standing. Tommy watched as the girl continued to scream and then realization hit him and he finally started running towards the girl. "Tommy!" Sadie yelled, "When I said someone I didn't mean you." 'Great,' she thought to herself. 'First I'm probably losing my sister right now and now Tommy.'

-------------------------------------------

Jude continued to scream and then she saw someone running towards her. 'He looks oddly familiar,' she thought as he came closer.

Tommy continued running and seeing the plane get even closer he ran as fast as he could and then tackled the girl out of the way.

Jude finally stopped screaming and when she did the person running towards her came and tackled her to the ground.

They both fell to the ground and rolled for a second until they were out of the plane's way. Just as soon as they were out of the way the plane crashed and Tommy covered Jude as ash, fire, and plane parts went flying everywhere.

-------------------------------------------

Sadie and Kwest watched as Tommy tackled the girl to the ground. Then they saw him shielding her as materials from the plane flew everywhere. They retreated into the airport as parts of the plane flew at them.

Kwest looked over at Sadie and saw that she looked worried, and probably not only for Jude, but for Tommy as well.

-------------------------------------------

Jude coughed as ash flew over her and whoever was covering her. She couldn't see the face of the person who had saved her, but she thought that he seemed familiar and she couldn't figure out why.

Finally, after about 5 minutes, things stopped flying everywhere and Jude was getting impatient for the stranger to get up off of her. She finally decided to push him off. Carefully she rolled him off of herself. When he was finally off she stood up and gasped as she saw it was Tommy.

Jude turned him over on to his stomach and saw that he had some burns on his back and it looked like he had been hit on the head with some part of the plane because there was a trickle of blood coming from his head.

"Someone come and help me!" Jude screamed as she saw that Tommy was completely unconscious.

-------------------------------------------

Sadie and Kwest waited until the ash and fire stopped flying around and then went back outside to see where Tommy had gotten to.

They walked back outside and heard someone scream, "Someone come and help me!"

"That sounds like Jude," Sadie said hopefully as she went over to where she thought she heard the voice was coming from as Kwest followed close behind.

-------------------------------------------

Jude kneeled down beside and Tommy and looked around to see any sign of help coming her way. Then she saw through all of the ash and smoke two people coming over to her.

"Help!" she cried out. As the two people got closer she noticed that it was Kwest and Sadie.

"Jude?" Sadie said as she ran over to her sister. Jude started to cry as Sadie knelt down beside her.

"He saved me Sadie," she said as she looked down at Tommy. "He saved me and probably risked his life for me." Sadie looked at Jude and saw how truly sad she looked. She went over right next to Jude and gave her the biggest hug she had ever given her sister. Jude started crying even harder.

"Don't worry Jude," she said trying to calm Jude down. "I don't think his life is over just yet." Jude continued to cry as Sadie started to silently cry too.

Kwest looked at the two sisters and saw how much they both must have really cared for Tommy, and how much they _still do _really care for him.

"Kwest," Sadie said suddenly.

"Yeah," he said as he came out of his thoughts.

"Can you get us a paramedic over here? I think that Tommy here might need some help."

"Sure," he said as he left the two sisters alone to talk.

"Sadie," Jude said as she turned back to look at Jude.

"What's wrong Jude?"

"Did you ever hear Tommy say anything about me?" Sadie looked at her sister surprised at what she had just said.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked, trying not to smirk.

"I mean," Jude said as she looked down at Tommy, "Did he ever say anything? You know, about me and him."

"Well, considering that I've only been with him for a few hours today, not really. But I could tell he was keeping a secret about something. Like when you left that note in that gas station bathroom, he was practically begging to go and get the note. And then when he finally got it he wouldn't let anyone see it."

"I wonder why?" Jude said as she remembered what she had put on the note and started to blush.

"Yeah," said Sadie as she thought about Tommy. "What's really going on between you two?" Sadie asked as she looked down and Tommy again. 'I hope Kwest gets back soon,' she thought as she started to worry again.

"Well," Jude said, wondering what to tell her sister.

"Here he is," said Kwest behind them as he came walking towards them with a paramedic.

"I'm going to need you two ladies to stand off to the side for a minute," said the paramedic as he approached Tommy. Jude, on sudden impulse, grabbed Tommy's arm as the paramedic got closer.

"Come on Jude," Sadie said as the paramedic stood patiently as Sadie tried to pry Jude's hands off of Tommy's arm.

"Don't worry miss. You can go with him in the ambulance if he needs to go to the hospital." Jude was about to argue, but decided she was too stressed out from the day already, and let go of Tommy.

Sadie stood up with her sister and Kwest steered the two of them away as the paramedic checked Tommy out.

'Please let him be okay,' Jude found herself thinking.

15 minutes later

"I think that we should take him to the hospital, just so we can get a more thorough check." Jude's eyes widened as she heard this and the paramedic noticed. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Do you want to go in the ambulance with him?" Sadie asked as she saw that Jude was staring at Tommy. Jude just nodded as she let Sadie and Kwest guide her over to the ambulance.

The paramedics put Tommy on a stretcher and lifted him up into the ambulance. Jude climbed in after them and they drove away with the sirens on and Kwest driving close behind them.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will post again as soon as I can. Now go and review!**


	13. Visions

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The rest of the ride to the hospital went by in a blur to Jude. All she remembered was that Tommy had risked his life for her and now she needed to be there for him. She held his hand all the way to the hospital and was a little relieved just to feel his pulse.

The paramedics left her off in the waiting room and soon Sadie and Kwest met up with her there. Sadie sat next to her sister as she sat silently and deeply thought.

-------------------------------------------

The paramedics took Tommy into an empty room and set him up on different machines. The whole time Tommy was still unconscious and had no idea if he had even saved the mystery girl. Scenes of what happened kept flashing through his mind.

He kept seeing the girl standing there in terror and then he pushed her to the ground and covered her from harm. Then he saw a blurry memory of something else. The girl had rolled him over on to his back and he saw the outline of her. He then heard voices that sounded oddly familiar. And then it hit him. The voices and the girl looked so familiar because he knew them. It was Jude.

He suddenly became overjoyed as he realized that he had just saved Jude. He smiled and the doctors were surprised as they saw a smile form on his face.

-------------------------------------------

Jude looked up as a doctor entered the room and stood in front of her. He smiled warmly at her before he spoke.

"Ms. Harrison, right?" she nodded. "You can now go and visit Mr. Quincy, but he is still not awake. Don't worry though, he still has hope. In fact, we were just running some tests and suddenly we saw a smile form on his face. It was very unusual but it is a sign that there is hope. Now we only ask that one person go in at a time until he wakes up." Jude looked at Sadie and Kwest questioningly and they nodded.

"I'll…I'll go first," she said shakily.

"I'll show you where his room is," the doctor said as Jude stood up.

She followed him down the hallway until they got to the very last room. He opened the door and Jude saw Tommy laying there with a few machines hooked up to him.

"Don't mind the machines. They're just there to run a few tests." Jude nodded and entered the room. "I'll leave you alone with him. When you're done you can just leave and send the next person in." Again Jude nodded as the doctor left and closed the door behind him.

Jude walked to Tommy and placed her hand on his arm. She felt tears threatening to fall behind her eyes. She just wished that he hadn't of put his life in danger for her. She felt like this was all her fault in the first place.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy was having a weird dream about Jude. They were at the airport, only they were alone. There was no one else there. They sat in the lobby and were just talking about nothing in particular. Then she placed her hand on his arm and he actually could feel the warmth of her hand on his shoulder.

Then he got a blurry glimpse of a hospital room and Jude was standing next to him with her hand on his arm.

"Jude," he tried to mumble, but then he saw the vision of the airport again with Jude sitting next to him. But then he noticed something about Jude. Her hair, it wasn't the same. It was a brunette color. Yeah, that was it. It was a different color. But when had she changed it, and why were they even in an empty airport in the first place?

-------------------------------------------

Jude remembered what had happened in the last couple of days and couldn't help but to think that everything was her fault.

"Jah-ood," Tommy mumbled as she took her hand off of his shoulder. Did he just try to say Jude?

"Tommy," she whispered, uncertain about what he was trying to mumble. "Tommy are you awake?"

-------------------------------------------

"Tommy," he heard someone whisper. "Tommy are you awake?" He looked at Jude but she wasn't talking. 'It sounded like Jude though,' he thought as he saw another blurry vision of the hospital.

He saw the faint outline of someone who appeared to be Jude, and her hair was blonde, like the real Jude's hair.

"Jude," he tried to say again. Then he went back to the airport vision and the Jude sitting next to him turned and started talking to him, but he couldn't hear her.

-------------------------------------------

"Jude-ah," she heard Tommy try to say again.

"Please Tommy. Please wake up," she looked at him worriedly and was afraid to leave him alone.

He slightly moved his head and was now facing Jude, only his eyes were still closed. The expression on his face looked like confusion and then he smiled.

"Tommy?" Jude said again as she was confused as to what was going on with him.

-------------------------------------------

The brunette Jude was still talking to Tommy, or at least trying to, and then he heard Jude's voice again.

"Please Tommy. Please wake up." Again he looked over at the Jude next to him, but she wasn't talking anymore. He turned his head to look to the other side of him and he saw the hospital again with the blonde Jude. Then he looked back and saw the brunette Jude on his other side.

"Tommy," said the Jude in the hospital. Now he was completely confused. What was going on?

-------------------------------------------

"Come back Tommy," Jude said desperately as she started to worry again. Tommy's smile vanished and again a confused look came across his face.

"Jude," he said clearly this time. Jude grabbed his arm.

"Tommy?" she said with hope.

-------------------------------------------

"Come back Tommy," he heard the hospital Jude say. He was still confused, but he had a sudden urge to go over to the Jude waiting in the hospital. So he got up and started walking over to her.

The brunette Jude grabbed his arm, seeing as he was leaving, and tried to talk to him. But again he couldn't hear her, so he shrugged off her hand and continued walking.

"Jude," he said in a loud clear voice.

"Tommy?" she said with hope full in her voice. Then he crossed over to the hospital dimension and everything went pure white.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy opened his eyes and saw Jude standing next to him and gripping his arm.

"Jude, where are we?" Jude laughed with glee as she gave him a huge hug. "I'm happy to see you too. Now where are we?"

"We're in the hospital. You came and rescued me at the airport and hurt yourself in the process. Are you okay now?"

"I'm a little sore and have a terrible headache, but I'll live." Jude smiled at him. "So what actually happened? I remember that I saved you, but why weren't you even on the plane? I didn't even know that it was you that I saved."

"Well, I was on the plane with Jamie and then I told him I was going to the bathroom and then I asked a stewardess to help me off the plane. I told her that I was on the wrong flight. So I got off, and before I knew it, the plane was coming back down at me."

"So then I rescued you and then what happened?"

"Sadie and Kwest came over and got help. Then the paramedics took you to the hospital. You were hit with some plane part, or something, and you got some burns from the explosion."

"Wow," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. It really did feel like he was hit with something heavy. "Wait where's Jamie?" he asked, suddenly remembering the bastard that almost killed his girl.

"I don't know. I don't know about anything else that happened."

"Let's see what the news has to say," he said as he grabbed the remote next to him and turned on the news.

**A/N: Sorry it was kind of short. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow afternoon. So please review and tell me what you thought!**


	14. Solitary Confinement

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter as promised.**

Tommy flipped through the channels for a moment until he found the news.

"Now let's go live to the airport with Christy," said the announcer on the news.

"Thanks Amy. I'm here live at the airport with the latest on what happened to the plane that was supposed to be heading to Cuba." Tommy and Jude looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at the screen. "The most recent news is that the plane was having technical difficulties before, and they thought they had fixed the problem, but it looks like it wasn't quite fixed properly."

Jude thought back to when she had gotten off the plane. If she was still on it she would have died for sure.

"We have the definite news now that only one person survived and they are currently in the hospital in critical condition." Jude's eyes widened. Was there any way it could be Jamie? She hated him, it was true. But she still didn't want him to die like that. She had wanted to tell him off first.

Tommy looked at Jude as the news reporter continued speaking. He wondered if she was thinking about Jamie. Well, obviously she was thinking about him, but he wondered if she was hoping he was the survivor. After all, they were best friends at one point.

"We have now received information that the sole survivor's name if Jamie Andrews and that he is in St. Matthew's hospital." Tommy turned off the TV. They were in St. Matthew's hospital. Jude looked at Tommy.

"Maybe…maybe I should go look for him," she said quietly.

"After all he's done? I don't know Jude." He gave her a worried look.

"They said he's in critical condition. He probably won't even know I'm there. Please Tommy? I have to see him." Tommy looked like he wanted to argue, but he gave in to her begging face.

"Okay, but come right back here when you're done." She nodded as she stood up. She stood right where she was and stared at Tommy. "Are you okay?" he finally asked feeling her stare.

"I just…I guess I was just kind of scared when I saw you lying on the ground at the airport," she admitted to him.

"Well, I have to admit, I was afraid when I thought you were still on the plane and it was crashing back down to the platform." Jude smiled at him.

"It's nice to know you were worrying, but, I just still feel weird."

"Why? I'm fine, as you can see."

"I know, but…I'm not sure why I feel so weird. It's just…we were so happily alone together before all this, and that's what Jamie wanted. So what's so different between what we had and what Jamie wanted?"

"Jude, you've got to understand that there is one major difference between the two."

"What's that Tommy?"

"That in Jamie's case, only one person was going to be happy and in love. But in our case, it was two people. Two people happily alone together and in love." Jude looked at Tommy and smiled.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I guess it just took a hard hit in the head to set me straight," he said as she lightly laughed.

"I'm going to go now," she said as Tommy gazed at her.

"I'll still be here when you get back," he said as he continued to stare at her. She smiled at him and leaned down over him.

"Is this what you were waiting for?" she asked as she gently placed her lips on his. Tommy deepened the kiss for a moment and then they broke apart.

"That's exactly what I've been waiting for," he said as she stood up straight.

"I'll be back," she said as she walked out of the room and Tommy sighed after her.

-------------------------------------------

Jude went back to the waiting room and told Sadie and Kwest that Tommy was awake now and they could go see him. They nodded and left Jude to go and find Jamie's room. She went up to the information desk and asked the lady there.

"He's in the first room down this hall," she said as she pointed out which hall. "I know the news said he's in critical condition, but he's okay at the moment. You can go in and see him."

"Thank you," Jude said as she walked over to Jamie's room. She slowly opened the door and saw Jamie lying in the room all alone. "Jamie," she said quietly as she entered the room. Slowly he turned and looked at his visitor.

"Jude," he said weakly.

"Hi," she said as she walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Why did you leave me? You said you would be right back," he said as he stared at her.

"I know what I said, but I just couldn't go through with the trip without giving a good struggle first."

"I knew that the plane was going to crash Jude. I had it all planned out."

"What do you mean? You knew the plane was going to crash?"

"Of course, that was my plan."

"Okay, you're scaring Jamie. Explain to me what you are trying to say."

"Well," he said as he tried to sit up. "Before I got to your farm house, I stopped at the airport to put into action my plan. I pretended to be an engineer and asked what flight was going to Cuba at 3:00 because it was having technical difficulties that needed to be fixed. They showed me the plane and I 'fixed' it, if you know what I mean."

"Wait, you wanted the plane we were going to be on to crash. Why?"

"I wanted us to die together and to actually be happily alone together, forever."

"You're crazy! You wanted to basically commit suicide and to kill me as well as other innocent people! You are completely insane!"

"Calm down Jude," he said as he grabbed her arm. "It would be the only way to be with you alone without anyone bugging us, especially Quincy."

"I don't care! I don't want to be alone with you forever! I love Tommy! And I will never love you the same way!" Jamie's eyes narrowed and Jude stood up and backed away as soon as she saw the maniac look in his eyes.

"I'LL KILL QUINCY!" he screamed as he tried to rip off the wires attaching him to all the machines. He managed to rip off a few and Jude shrank back to the door. The machines started beeping and a doctor and nurse ran into the room.

"Calm down!" the doctor yelled as he tried to grab Jamie and lay him back down on the bed.

"We're going to need you to leave now Ms. Harrison," the nurse told Jude as Jamie was still struggling with the doctor.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Jamie screamed again.

"Control yourself sir or we'll have to send you to solitary confinement!"

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Jamie screamed as Jude walked out of the room. "I WON'T GO! I WON'T!" was the last thing she heard Jamie scream before she closed the door.

-------------------------------------------

Jude walked back to Tommy's room and saw that Sadie and Kwest were still in there. Tommy saw her enter and noticed that she was shaking.

"What's wrong girl?" he asked as Sadie and Kwest turned to look at her.

"I…I…Jamie has gone crazy," she said finally as she sat down next to Tommy.

"Jamie's here? I didn't think anyone had survived that crash," Sadie said.

"He was the only one that did survive, and now he's gone mad. He was shaking and screaming. I think the doctors are going to send him to solitary confinement." Tommy looked at Jude and she gave him a small smile.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that Jamie was the one who set up for the plane to crash. He wanted us to die together."

"Then he really has gone crazy," said Kwest.

"I'm just glad that his little plan didn't work," said Tommy quietly.

"Me too," said Jude as she looked over at Tommy. They looked into each others eyes and held each others gaze.

"I think we'll leave you two alone," Sadie said. "Nice to know you're okay Tommy. I'll see you at home Jude."

"Later man," Kwest said.

"Bye," said Jude and Tommy together as they never broke their gazes. Sadie and Kwest just looked at each other and then left the two 'love birds' alone to talk or whatever they were going to do.

**A/N: I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. So please review and tell me what you thought.**


	15. The Mystery Man

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Tommy was released from the hospital the next morning and Jude drove him straight to G-Major. Jude walked in to the building in front of Tommy and Georgia ran up to her.

"Where have you been?" Georgia asked before Jude could go anywhere.

"I just needed some time to myself," she said as she shrugged.

"You call trying to run away time to yourself?"

"Yeah, isn't that what running away is all about?" Georgia shook her head.

"We were all worried about you Jude. Why were you trying to run away?"

"I…I was going through a rough time. Sorry, but I'm back now, so no need to worry." Georgia rolled her eyes.

"And why were you in the hospital?" she asked looking at Tommy.

"How did you find out?"

"Kwest told me. So, what happened?"

"Umm…long story."

"Are you better now?"

"Yeah, I'm good, good enough to get back to work anyway."

"Good, you guys need to make up missed time anyway, so get to it," she said as she walked over to Sadie to get the real story.

-------------------------------------------

Jude and Tommy walked into studio A unsuspectingly and as soon as Jude closed the door someone stepped into the shadows. Tommy sat at the soundboard and Jude sat next to him with her notebook.

"So do you have any ideas for a new song?" he asked as he played with the buttons on the board.

"How about something to do with this crazy week I've been having?" Tommy nodded and turned to look at her. He was about to say something when someone else spoke.

"It's been a while Jude, Quincy." Someone walked towards them from the corner.

"How did you get here?" Jude asked as she rolled her chair closer to Tommy's.

"I just saw heard what you did. I know everything that happened. I don't think it's fair what you did Jude. I don't think you chose right."

"Who are?" Tommy asked.

"Let's just say I'm someone who's out for revenge." At that moment Kwest walked in.

"Dude, you're supposed to be in studio B with your artist." The guy grinned.

"I was just dropping in on a friend," he said as he walked out of the studio followed by Kwest.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked after they left.

"It was just someone." Tommy gave Jude a look meaning 'explain'. "I'll explain later, I just got a good idea for a song." Jude gave Tommy a begging look and he agreed.

"But you better tell me today," Jude nodded.

"Okay, now I was thinking…"

-------------------------------------------

Jude dropped Tommy off at his house, for a change, and then went back home. She entered her house and yelled for Sadie, but no one answered. Jude shrugged and went into the kitchen where she found a note on the counter from Sadie.

_Jude-_

_Kwest asked me out tonight! I'm so excited! I can't believe he actually asked me out! Anyway, I'll be back late so don't wait up. I still can't believe he asked me out! I'll tell you all the details tomorrow._

_Lyl,_

_Sadie_

"Guess I'm all alone then," said Jude out loud.

"Guess again," said a voice behind her.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy was just about to walk inside his house when he remembered about that mysterious guy that was at G-Major, but when he turned around to find Jude she was already driving off.

'I'll just ask her tomorrow,' he thought as he walked inside. The whole night he kept thinking about that mysterious guy and what he said.

"_Let's just say I'm someone who's out for revenge," _he had said. What was that supposed to mean? He finally decided just to call Jude and ask her about him. He called her house and no one answered. So he tried her cell and she still didn't answer.

'Come on Jude,' he thought to himself as her phone rang. 'Answer the phone.' He was starting to get worried when she didn't answer her phone for about the 5th time. He knew Sadie was out with Kwest and she was home alone, so that scared him even more.

After the 10th time that she didn't answer he decided to go and check on her. It was probably just because her cell wasn't on or she was sleeping, but he wanted to make sure. He got in his Hummer and drove off thinking about Jude and his viper that he missed so much.

-------------------------------------------

"How did you get here?" she asked shakily as she backed up.

"I always knew where you lived Jude. I just never wanted to see you again."

"I never wanted to see you again either," she said quietly.

"I know you never wanted to see me again. After what happened I would guess you would never want to even hear my name again."

"Why are you here?" Jude asked as she grabbed her purse off the counter and tried to look for her phone in it behind her back.

"I already told you, I'm out for revenge." Jude found her cell and stuck it in her pocket and put her bag back on the counter. "What did you get out of your purse?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Nothing," she said as she stepped back again. He stared at her and moved closer.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy stopped in front of Jude's house and saw that her car was there. He stepped out of his car and saw a nice convertible parked across the street. 'I wonder what that guy's job is,' he thought as he walked up to Jude's house.

He rang the doorbell and no one answered. 'Where is she?' he thought as he rang it again.

-------------------------------------------

Jude heard the doorbell ring and she looked at the man in front of her to see what he would do.

"Don't answer it," he said. "They'll think you're not here and leave." Jude nodded slowly as she began to worry about what he was going to do. She didn't even want to think about what he could do.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy rang the doorbell a third time and finally decided to look for a key. He looked under the crack in their door and there it was. He smiled to himself as he put the key in the lock and turned it slowly. He pushed open the door and he heard voices before he even stepped inside.

"I think they're gone," said a man's voice.

"What do you really want?" he heard Jude ask nervously.

"I want…"

**A/N: If I get a lot of reviews I'll post more before the weekend. So please review!**


	16. James

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them all! Here's the awaited chapter where I reveal the 'mystery man'. Enjoy!**

Before the man could finish his sentence Tommy walked in. Jude exhaled in relief and the man turned around to see why Jude was relieved. He turned to see Tommy standing in the doorway.

"Quincy," he said calmly.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked again, losing his patience. The guy smiled.

"I'm Jamie's brother," he said as he looked at Tommy's expression. Tommy looked shocked.

"Jamie has a brother?" he said looking at Jude. She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"You've never met him before. He used to live next door to us but then he moved away and Jamie stayed."

"Now if were done with introductions, let's get back to where we were," he said.

"I think you're done here James," said Jude.

"No, I don't think so," he said. "I came here to get revenge for my brother and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"I don't think you came here only for revenge," she said quietly.

"What exactly is going on here?" Tommy asked.

"This has nothing to do with you," James said calmly. "You can leave now." Jude shook her head at Tommy begging him to stay with her eyes.

"I'm not leaving," said Tommy as Jude relaxed.

"Look," said James as he turned back to Jude, "If you don't leave I'll have to take some action."

"Go ahead," said Tommy confidently. "I can take you." Jude smiled at Tommy and rolled her eyes. James looked at Tommy and smiled.

"Okay then," he said as he suddenly ran at Jude and picked her up. Before Tommy could react he ran with Jude out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Tommy!" Jude screamed as Tommy suddenly realized what had just happened and ran after them.

James ran into Jude's room and closed and locked the door behind him. Tommy ran up the stairs and tried to open Jude's door but noticed it was locked.

"Come on," Tommy yelled through the door. "Let's not do anything crazy here."

"Too late," James called back as he threw Jude down on her bed. Jude looked up at him scared and started to scream again.

"Tommy please hurry!" she yelled as James looked down at her with a smile.

"Don't worry," he said. "It will all be over soon."

Tommy sighed as he wondered how he was going to get in there. He could call the police but they wouldn't be able to get there fast enough. He would have to try and break the door down himself.

Tommy rammed his shoulder into the door. It didn't exactly work. Tommy started pacing trying to figure out how he was supposed to break the door down. Finally he found a way to get in.

-------------------------------------------

James held Jude's arms up above her head and Jude tried to scream again but he covered her mouth with one hand and held her arms up with the other.

"Just like when we used to live next door. Do you remember that day Jude, the day you got me arrested and put into jail for 3 years? Do you remember the day that you ruined my life?" Jude closed her eyes as the memories came back to her.

_Flashback_

_Jude was home alone. She was 12 years old when something terrible happened to her that changed her life forever. Her mom, dad, and Sadie had all been out somewhere that day and Jude didn't have anything to do. So while she was alone James, her neighbor, had come over to keep her company._

_James was 15 and was Jamie's older brother. For some reason James and Jude had always bonded and they became really close friends._

_"Let's go up into your room," James asked Jude. She nodded and they went up the stairs talking ordinarily. When they got to her room James closed and locked the door behind them._

_"Why'd you do that?" Jude asked casually._

_"No reason," he said as he smiled at her. Jude shrugged her shoulders and sat on her bed._

_"So, what do you want to do?" Jude asked as he sat next to her._

_"This," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. Jude pulled away._

_"What are you doing?" she asked in shock._

_"I really like you Jude," he said as he leaned toward her again. Jude stood up._

_"I'm 12 years old James. You're really nice and all, but I don't really want to have a boyfriend right now." He looked at her with narrowed green eyes._

_"I don't care," he said as he pulled her back onto the bed._

_"You're scaring me," she said as she moved away._

_"Don't worry," he said with a smile. "I'll make you feel better." Jude looked at him curiously and he smiled. Jude looked away for a moment and then it happened. He grabbed her around the waist and pinned her on the bed._

_"What are you doing?!" she yelled at him._

_"I said I was going to make you feel better."_

_"What do you mean?" she asked in fear._

_"You'll see," he said as he pinned her arms up. He lifted up her shirt and she squirmed._

_"Stop," she said as calmly as she could._

_"It's okay," he said as she tried to move out of his grip._

_"No, stop now," she said as she started to cry. He smiled as he continued to rape her. She cried out in pain and he just smiled and laughed at her. When he was finally satisfied he let her go and walked out of the room as she got dressed._

_"I'll see you again tomorrow," he said as he smirked and left. Jude watched him leave and then she broke down crying. She was in pain and she felt exposed, very exposed._

_She finally decided to call her sister and tell her what happened. Sadie rushed home to Jude's side and Sadie was the one who called the police. That night James was arrested and sentenced to 3 years in jail for the rape of a minor._

That was 5 years ago now and Jude was never quite the same. She never forgave him, her best friend, and he never spoke to her again. Now she was in the same situation, even in the same room, but this time she was older and smarter. She would not let the same thing happen to her again.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy went into Sadie's room. He looked around and within seconds he found what he was looking for. He knew Sadie would have one somewhere. He went back over to Jude's door and picked the lock carefully with the bobby pin he had. He had experience with picking locks because he used sneak into his older brother's room all the time.

He finally unlocked her door and burst into the room. The first thing he saw was that James had Jude pinned to the bed and he was covering her mouth. Jude looked at Tommy as James let go of her mouth and slapped her hard across the face. She moaned in pain.

"That's for screwing up my life," he said as he hit her again. Tommy ran over and stopped him from hitting her again. James turned slowly to see Tommy holding his arm.

"I thought I told you that you could leave now," he said with forced calmness.

"And I told you, I'm not leaving," Tommy said as Jude stared at him and he stared at her.

"Now you've asked for it," he said as he let go of Jude. Jude got off the bed and stood in front of Tommy. He looked at her in surprise.

"Leave him alone," she said bravely. "It's me you want. I'm the one who ruined your life and your brother's. Just take me and leave him out of this."

"Jude what are you doing?" Tommy asked as Jude turned to look at him.

"I ruined everything Tommy. I always do. You don't deserve to get hurt over me," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm here to save _you _Jude. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine as long as you're fine." Jude smiled at him as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

'I love you,' she mouthed at him.

'I love you too,' he mouthed back.

"I don't care what's going on here. I'm just here to revenge me and my brother, and that's what I'm going to do."

-------------------------------------------

Outside the house Sadie was just getting home. She looked at Kwest before she got out of the car and before she could change her mind, she kissed him. Kwest was surprised at first, but then he kissed her back.

"Good night," she said when they finally broke apart.

"Good night," he said as she got out of the car. Sadie walked up to the door as Kwest drove away and she noticed that Tommy's Hummer was parked in front of their house.

"Jude," she said as she went inside. "Jude, I'm home!" Sadie yelled as she looked for Tommy and Jude. When no one answered she figured they were probably in Jude's room doing…something.

-------------------------------------------

"Jude, I'm home!" They all heard Sadie yell.

"Who's that?" James asked.

"Sadie," Jude said as she saw his eyes get bigger. Then he smiled.

"Guess I'll be able to get revenge on all of the Harrison family." Sadie walked in and didn't look around before she started talking.

"Jude I can't believe…," she stopped talking as soon as she saw everyone. The last person she saw was James. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she screamed at him.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	17. The End

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I haven't had a computer to use in weeks! But here's the next part of my story. This is officially the last chapter in my story but I also have an epilogue.**

**This first part might confuse you for a moment, but it will probably make sense later. So please just read, review, and enjoy! **

Jude looked up from her laptop as Tommy walked in the room. He smiled at her and sat next to her.

"What's that you're working on?" he asked as she closed her laptop.

"Nothing," she said with a smile. He looked at her with his suspicious blue eyes. "What?" she said as she looked at the floor.

"Are you writing…?"

"Let's get to work," she said cutting him off as she stood up. Shrugging his shoulders, Tommy stood up too.

"Do you have something new?" he asked as she got her notebook out of her bag.

"I think I do," she said as she walked into the sound booth.

"Let's hear it then," he said as he sat at the soundboard. Jude closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then started singing.

_There's me, looking down at my shoes_

_The one smiling like the sun that's you_

_What were you thinking?_

_What was the song inside your head?_

_There's us, going on about a band_

_Working out how we'd play our hands_

_I lay there dreaming later on alone in my bed_

_And if I was stupid or maybe careless_

_So were you_

_Not everything is supposed to come true…_

-------------------------------------------

Jude went home later that night with the satisfaction of a newly recorded song for her next album. When she got home she locked herself away in her room. She really hoped that she could finish this tonight without anyone interrupting her.

-------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sadie screamed at James. James looked around as if planning for his escape.

"There's no way out," Tommy said with a half smile. James looked at the window and smiled.

"I doubt that," he said as he ran to the window, threw it open, and jumped out. The three still in the room ran to the window. Down waiting below was Jamie. He caught his brother and the two of them ran off.

Before they got too far Jamie looked back and saw Jude. He paused and saw how scared she looked. Jude tried to look away from him but found that he looked…different. He looked, if possible, crazier then the last time that she had seen him.

"Bro, what are you doing? We have to go." James pulled Jamie along until he pulled away. James looked at him skeptically.

"I'm sorry, but I really love Jude. And this time Quincy will not win." Jamie spun around and ran back towards the house.

"Looks like Jamie doesn't want to give up," said Tommy as they watched him run towards the front of the house. Jude sighed as she stepped away from the window.

"Will we ever get time alone?" she whined as Tommy embraced her. Sadie smiled for a second.

"I think we should go and take care of the maniac lover boy problem first," Sadie said as the two of them glared at her.

"I guess she's right," said Tommy as he let go. Jude shrugged and walked towards the door.

-------------------------------------------

Downstairs Jamie had just got into the house. He tried to sneak up the stairs but Sadie, Jude, and Tommy were already coming down the stairs.

"So," said Jamie, "It all comes down to this; Quincy versus Jamie in a fight for Jude's love. How very interesting the outcome should be."

"I'm not going to fight you Jamie. You can't win Jude over like some kind of trophy. And how did you even get here anyway?"

"My brother and I have our ways of always getting out of confinements. I bet someday we'll be famous for how many escapes we've made."

"You're crazy," Sadie said.

"Well, I prefer insane, but crazy works."

"I don't love you Jamie and you can't make me. I love Tommy and there's nothing in this world that can change my mind." Suddenly Jamie pulled a knife out of his pocket and started walking towards them. Tommy stood in front of Jude and Sadie.

"You can't win every time Quincy. Life isn't fair like that all the time." He stepped closer as Tommy stood his ground. "You don't have to get hurt Quincy. All I want is Jude. Just step to the side and no one gets hurt."

"Forget it. I'm not moving for anything."

"Okay, fine. But you asked for it." Jamie came closer and swung his knife.

-------------------------------------------

Jude heard a knock on her door. She groaned as she went to open it. It was Sadie.

"Are you going to come down for dinner now?" she asked in her annoying voice.

"I'm busy, I'll come down later," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm putting the food away so you'll have to get everything yourself."

"Okay, whatever," Jude said as she shut the door in her face. "Now where was I…?"

-------------------------------------------

Jamie came closer and swung his knife. Tommy narrowly dodged it.

"You're going to have to have better aim if you're going to get me," Tommy said as Jamie started to shake slightly.

"All you have to do is back down Quincy. You don't have to worry. Jude and I will be fine together. All you're doing is getting in the way of Jude's happiness," Jamie said as he started to shake more violently.

"Jamie you have to listen to me. You're my best friend but that's all. We've been there before and it just didn't work out. I don't want to see anyone get hurt so please just stop." Jamie stared at Jude.

"You think of me as just your _best friend_? That's all I am to you, a friend?" Jude felt chills running down her spine as she heard the coldness in Jamie's voice.

"I…I…Yes Jamie, we're just friends." Jamie closed his eyes for a second trying to comprehend this.

"No," he finally said as he opened his eyes. "No. NOOO!" he cried as the three of them flinched. "YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" Jude slowly and carefully walked around Tommy towards Jamie. "DON'T COME NEAR ME! I…I HAVE A KNIFE AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!" Jude slowly backed away again.

"Okay, okay Jamie just put the knife down and we'll talk this over calmly." Jude tried to walk toward him again but he lifted his knife higher.

"ST-STAY BACK! I'M-I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Okay, I'm backing away, just don't do anything rational." Jude got behind Tommy again and Sadie grabbed her shoulder.

"Any idea on now what we do now that he's about ready to kill us at any moment?" Sadie whispered to Tommy and Jude.

"Uh…Tommy, do you have any ideas on this matter?" Jude asked him hopefully.

"Um…don't move?"

"Oh gee thanks, that helps a lot," Sadie said sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I had an idea!"

"Will both of you shut up! He's coming closer," Jude whispered urgently. Jamie walked closer and stopped right in front of Tommy about a foot away.

"I-I just want to talk to Jude. I-I just want to know why." Jude carefully walked over to Jamie.

"Why what?" she asked slowly.

"Why can't you love me and why do you love him," he said as he pointed to Tommy. Jude sighed.

"Well, um…it's kind of complicated. You see, I just see you as more of a friend, a best friend, and I just feel, uh…more attracted, I guess you could say, to Tommy. It has nothing to do with who you are Jamie, that's just the way I feel." Jamie looked at the floor.

"Bu-but I love you Jude. I don't know why, but I really do. So how am I supposed to just…just stop loving you because you don't love me back?" Jude thought about this for a moment.

"Um…I don't really know, but I'm sure you'll find someone else that you'll love even more than me someday. I'm just really sorry that your first love didn't work out." Jude carefully put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and almost smiled.

"Jude I…" but before he could finish his sentence he fell and Jude caught him before he hit the ground.

"Jamie," Jude said as she shook him slightly. "Are you okay? Jamie?" Tommy and Sadie walked over to her. Tommy checked his pulse.

"Um…I don't know how to say this, but uh…" Jude held up her hand to stop him.

"You don't have to say it. I already know." Sadie kneeled down beside her sister and Tommy put a hand on her shoulder as Jude let silent tears stream down her face.

_**The End**_


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the epilogue as promised! Please enjoy and review!**

So now Tommy and Jude were finally happily alone together. There was no one else out there to bother them anymore. Sadie and Kwest were happily a couple now too and everyone just seemed happier than usual after Jamie had died, which seems kind of mean. Anyway, it was the day of Jamie's funeral and it looked like things wouldn't be happy for much longer.

"I feel kind of sad for Jamie," Sadie said as they were at the cemetery watching the ceremony.

"I know what you mean," Jude said as she held on to Tommy.

"Don't be too upset though because now he can finally be happy," Tommy said as Jude nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess that's the positive way of looking at it," Jude said as she stared at his casket.

-------------------------------------------

Watching just a few feet away from the group was James, Jamie's brother. He was convinced that it was Jude that murdered his brother even though everyone he had talked to said that he had not been murdered. So he was listening in on them to see if he could hear her admitting to anything.

He knew that his brother was crazy, he was a little bit too, but it was no reason to murder someone because they were different. He now only had a pure hatred for Jude that he swore he would take care of before it was time for him to be with his brother again.

"I wonder what happened to James," he heard Jude say.

"Last I heard he was back in rehab," Sadie said.

"Well I just thought that he might be here today," Jude said as the funeral ended. Sadie shrugged as they walked back to their car. When they got to their car James was there waiting for them.

"Morning ladies," he said as he smiled and walked up to them. Jude stood behind Tommy. "I bet you're all happy that there isn't a crazy person stalking precious little Jude anymore." Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and helped her into the car. "Leaving so soon?" he said as he held Jude's door open.

"Why are you even bothering us?" Tommy said as he yanked the door out of his hand and closed it.

"That's a good question Mr. Quincy and I will be giving you that answer in due time, but for now I just want to wish you all good luck."

"Good luck on what?" Sadie asked as she stood next to Tommy.

"Oh you'll see Sadie. But for now just enjoy the joyous and relaxing time you have now for it won't be lasting very long." Sadie and Tommy looked at him skeptically as he walked away with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?' Sadie said as Tommy shrugged.

"I guess we'll be finding out," he said as they got in the car and drove off.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning Jude woke up wanting to finish her story but she didn't know where to go from where she had left. 'I guess I'll just have to find time to finish it at the studio,' she thought to herself as she grabbed her laptop and went downstairs.

"Someone had a late night," Sadie said as Jude walked into G-Major. Jude rolled her eyes and went to look for Tommy who she found in studio A.

"Late again are we Jude?" Darius said as he walked out the studio.

"As always," Jude said as she walked in and sat next to Tommy. Tommy turned to look at her.

"Did you sleep at all last night?' he said as he saw the bags under her eyes.

"Like an hour or two, anyway, what are we doing today?" Tommy stared at her suspiciously.

"What do you want to do today?" Jude shrugged.

"Go back home and write the ending to my story."

"I knew you were writing a story! You always said that you wanted to." Jude nodded and pulled out here laptop.

"I'm so close to finishing but I'm stuck right at the last part." Jude showed him what she had written for the last chapter.

"Couldn't think of your own names?" he said as he read the first few paragraphs. Jude smiled.

"It was easier just to use names that I already knew."

"Hmm…James, very unique," he said as he looked up at her.

"You know James and Jamie. They're brothers and I wanted their names to sound the same." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Well if you're stuck why don't you just write a sequel?" Jude considered it for a moment.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Thanks!" she said as she gave him a hug.

"Just promise me that this won't get in the way of your music."

"I promise," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Great, then I guess I can give you the day off to go write the ending for your story."

"Seriously?" she asked in amazement.

"But this is the first and last time."

"You're the greatest," she said as she unconsciously kissed him. They lingered for a moment until Tommy pulled away. "Oh, I, uh…"

"Yeah, um…"

"I think I'll go now," she said as she grabbed her laptop.

"Jude," he called before she left the room. She turned back to look at him.

"You know you'll be eighteen in two weeks and um…"

"Yeah," she said as she stared at him.

"Um, never mind." He said as he turned back to the soundboard.

"Wait," she said as she walked back into the room. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, I just was thinking about, stuff…" he trailed off.

"Tommy," she said as she sat down next to him. He looked up at her. "Just tell me what you were going to say." He took a deep breath.

"I was going to say that…oh just forget it."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Okay," he said as he stared at her.

"Please? I won't judge you, just tell me please."

"Okay, okay, fine. I was going to tell you that I liked your story."

"That you liked my story?" she repeated.

"Yeah, that was it."

"Okay, whatever. I think I know what you were really going to say but…"

"You think that I'm lying?" She nodded. "Okay, then tell me what I was going to say, go on."

"You were going to say that you're happy that I'm finally turning eighteen and that now maybe we could, you know, hook up."

"Not my exact words but…"

"Wait, you were actually going to say that?"

"Oh, uh no, I mean uh…" Jude stood up.

"I'm going to go now," she said as she left the room. She had always really loved Tommy, but she had never really thought about them being together. She kind of liked the forbidden love thing.

-------------------------------------------

So Jude went home and wrote the rest of her story. And this is how it ends.

It was almost a week after Jamie's funeral and since then no one had seen James. They were starting to think that what he had said was just a threat, but then they saw him one night when they all went out.

"It's been a while," he said as he walked up to them as they walked out of the restaurant.

"What do you want now?" Sadie asked as they kept on walking.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you guys that you might be seeing a lot more of me lately." They stopped walking.

"Why?" Jude asked carefully.

"Oh just because," he said with a smirk as he walked away. They all shrugged as they got to their car.

Later that night they saw him again in front of the club they were going to.

"I told you you'd be seeing me a lot more," he said.

"Are you following us?" Tommy asked apprehensively.

"Maybe, it depends on how you look at it. Now I just had one more thing to say." They all waited to hear what warning he had this time. "I'm not the type to give up easily," he said simply. They all looked at him confusingly as he just nodded and walked away.

(**_Epilogue coming soon)_**

-------------------------------------------

Jude smiled as she closed her computer. She was satisfied with how she had ended it and now all she had to worry about was the epilogue, Tommy, and a new song. Lately things had seemed to be much easier then the way she had it in the story.

_**The End (or maybe just the beginning)**_


End file.
